The present disclosure relates to containers, and in particular to baskets and trays mounted on handle bars. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a console tray mounted on a stroller push handle.
Juvenile strollers include a stroller frame supported on wheels, a seat mounted on the frame, and a push handle coupled to the frame. It is now common to see a rigid tray made of plastics material mounted on the push handle in a position near the handle grip to provide a storage place for caregivers handling the stroller.
According to the present disclosure, a stroller handle container includes a basket including a pouch made of a pliable material and formed to include an interior region. A sleeve is located in the interior region of the basket to divide the interior region into more than one receptacle. The sleeve includes a side wall made of a pliable material and formed to include a first of the receptacles therein. A mount is coupled to the basket and adapted to be coupled to a push handle of a juvenile stroller to support the basket and sleeve in a suspended position with respect to the push handle.
In illustrative embodiments, the basket includes a rim made of a strap and coupled to an upper edge of the pouch to provide an opening into the interior region and the receptacles formed therein. The mount includes a vertically extending basket support strap coupled to a rear portion of the basket rim and to a push handle cross bar providing a hand grip to retain the basket in a suspended position below the cross bar and between two spaced-apart upright push handle legs extending upwardly from the stroller frame to the cross bar. The mount also includes a horizontally extending basket support strap coupled to a front portion of the basket rim and to the two spaced-apart upright legs included in the push handle to limit lateral movement of the suspended basket between the upright push handle legs.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.